Simply Misplaced
|type = |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Simply Misplaced is a quest available in . It is a part of the Mages Guild questline. Haskill asks the Vestige to recover two of the Daedric Artifacts of Sheogorath; the Fork of Horripilation and the Wabbajack. Objectives #Speak to Valaste #Talk to Arch-mage Shalidor #Enter portal #Talk to Haskill #Enter the portal #Explore Vuldngrav #Defeat the draugr #Explore Vuldngrav (Retrieve the fork) #Defeat Korthor #Talk to Haskill #Talk to Shalidor #Collect Essence (4) #Activate a Scarab Seal #Collect Essence (4) #Talk to Shalidor #Kill Maleel's generals #Activate the Spider and Scorpion seals #Use the Key Ritual Orb #Wait for the tomb to open #Kill Prince Maleel #Retrieve the staff, the Wabbajack #Talk to Haskill #Return to the Isles #Talk to Sheogorath #Test the Wabbajack (5) ##'Note:' When testing the Wabbajack the player may have to fire more than one shot at the person as it will sometimes force them to become hostile. #Talk to Sheogorath #Collect the book #Talk to Valaste Walkthrough Going to the Isles Upon meeting with Valaste, she will direct the hero to Shalidor. Shalidor will open a portal to the Shivering Isles. Upon entering, the Vestige will be greeted with a gloomy area that bares resemblance to the Summerset Isles called the Glade of the Divines. Haskill will be in front of the main building. He will tell the Vestige that the Fork of Horripilation and Wabbajack need to be retrieved. A portal will open to Vuldngrav where the Fork is located. Shalidor the Vestige that he will aid them as a follower. The Fork in Vuldngrav Upon arriving to the portal destination, the Vestige and Shalidor will be in Vuldngrav, a Nordic tomb. Progressing further down the hallway will be a door. Opening the door will lead to a large room with many urns and an ice barrier at the gate. A box will lie at the right side of the room guarded by two Draugr. Opening the box will reveal that there is nothing in it and Korthor will begin speaking. He will send out three waves of Draugr in an attempt to kill the Vestige. Upon defeating the Draugr, Korthor will challenge Shalidor and the Vestige to face him. He will remove the ice barrier from the gate. Upon going through the gate, a stairway will lead up to a corridor. Two Draugr will be stationed there, and can easily be killed. To the left and right will be two small hallways, though they will both lead to the same place. Upon going to the meeting place of the hallways, three Draugr can be seen. These Draugr can easily be bypassed if the Vestige goes invisible and walks by them from their left or right or can be killed in combat. Behind them will be a staircase leading up to a large room with Korthor. A Draugr can be found walking back and forth patrolling the small hall in front of Korthor and can be defeated easily. Korthor will be found levitating on a Daedric rune. Once he notices the Vestige and Shalidor, he will get on his feet and pull out his sword. He will then summon a bone-like Daedra to help him fight and will cast spells against the two. Once he is defeated, the Fork of Horripilation can be found on his body. Haskill when then appear with a portal behind him. The Wabbajack in Asakala After entering the portal, the Vestige will find themselves in a desert. It is revealed that this is Asakala, an old Yokudan ruin and resting place for Prince Maleel, the Scythe of Yokuda. There will be towering statues, floating essences and skeletal warriors. Speaking to Shalidor will give the Vestige a special aura needed to capture the essences. It is suggested to defeat the skeletal warriors beforehand so that they don't get in the way later; and it should be noted that they won't respawn. Once four essences have been retrieved, activate a scarab seal for one of the statues closer to the portal. Four more essences will need to be retrieved, and the second scarab seal must be activated for the remaining statue of the two. When speaking to Shalidor, he will mention the sand barriers blocking the two corridors to the left and right. He will say that now that the scarab seals have been activated, the barriers should be lifted and Maleel's generals will be in both corridors. In order to activate the other two statues, the generals must be defeated so that their essences can be used to activate the statues. Rashomta the Spider can be found in the passage to the left and will be armed with a bow. Defeating them will grant their essence which can be used on the spider seal. Sahdina the Scorpion will be found in the passage to the left and will be armed with a bow. Defeating them will grant their essence which can be used on the scorpion seal. Upon activating the last seal, the four statues will concentrate all their essences onto the brazier in the middle. The brazier will then concentrate the light to the fifth statue located on top of Prince Maleel's Tomb, revealing the key ritual orb. The Vestige will then need to retrieve the key ritual orb from the brazier to enter the tomb. The undead Prince Maleel can be found inside, armed with a sword. After being defeated, the Wabbajack can be found on his body. Haskill will then appear outside the tomb back at the portal. Testing the Wabbajack in the Isles Once the portal is traveled through, Sheogorath can be seen with the floating tomb. He will take the Daedric artifacts, but ask for the Vestige to try out the Wabbajack. Make sure at least one inventory slot is open and ask Sheogorath for the Wabbajack back. Then try out the Wabbajack on the Temple Acolytes in the area. It should be noted that this must be done to acolytes within the given range. Once the Wabbajack has been tested on five acolytes, Sheogorath will ask for the Wabbajack back. He will then allow the Vestige to collect the book and return to Tamriel. Once the portal has been entered, the Vestige will end back where they were before entering the Isles. Valaste will take the book and give the Vestige their reward. Reward *146–604 Gallery simply misplaced1.png fr:Simplement égaré ru:Попросту не там, где нужно Category:Online: Mages Guild Quests Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests